


Striped Carnation

by icelos



Series: behind the flowers [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelos/pseuds/icelos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wasabi wants to refuse, wants his mouth to shape the words, force it out but the rhythmic beat of his heart got him saying nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striped Carnation

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. just yeah.

Wasabi's pretty much sure that somewhere outside his room—this homely trance of  _heat_ and  _warmth_ , they're breaking rules of society along the way.

He could say no, he could push at Tadashi's shoulders, pull away, will his self to  _not_ blush, hide it in his eyes and it would all stop.

_But—_

Tadashi's  _kissing_  him and he is kissing back with equal softness and eagerness. Wasabi is unsure (in all of this), but his lips is moving and molding against Tadashi's like it's  _meant_ to be.

Wasabi's heart is  _pounding_ —they're breaking  _a lot_ of rules and he could push Tadashi, say no—  
(end his never wracking misery of being torn apart: afraid and chasing)

But his lips is warm against his, soft and pleasing and Tadashi's fingers are thick; tracing his stomach, scratching softly, trailing all over. And _god_ doesn't that feel so good.

There is a label for  _this_ and with that label alone, breaks a lot of rules and there is no mean bone in Tadashi— _no way_  he's doing this intentionally and  _god_  he doesn't even know what he's talking about.

He could say no, should push at Tadashi's shoulders underneath his palms and st—but he  _can't_  (doesn't).

Instead he squeezes Tadashi's shoulders hard and good because there is this building heat, aching and Wasabi didn't know it could hurt this much. That an ache so unbearable could exist—

Wasabi lies awake in the early morning, not sure with himself if got any wink of sleep. Beside him, Tadashi is already pulling on his socks and t-shirt.

There is pause in Wasabi's heart, a skipped beat before he does the same. And the silence is warm and thick and almost as sticky as bare shoulders clenched in his palms.

Tadashi glances at him after he has pulled on his shoes, hair disheveled with a look on his face that Wasabi knows so well by now—

_There is no mean bone in Tadashi—_

"I'm sorry." He says.

And leaves with light feet (heavy heart). And Wasabi can still feel the phantom lips of Tadashi; ghosting against his neck, pressing at his jaw and lips. His skin throbs and ache and Wasabi blushes at the heat that pools in his stomach.


End file.
